The present invention relates to an improved flipper structure, and more particularly to a flipper structure which allows a wearer to control the flipper by manipulating his or her ankle instead of toes, so that the wearer may swim or dive in an effort-saving manner and any possible athletic injury can be minimized.
Generally, a flipper includes a shoe portion and a web portion. The shoe portion receives a wearer's one foot therein. The web portion can be swung upward and downward by the wearer's foot to increase the thrust of leg movements in swimming. Usually, a swimmer or diver wearing flippers shall exert force on the web portions to swing the same by moving his or her feet.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which illustrates a flipper with conventional structure. The shoe portion 1 and the web portion 2 are integrally formed with a front end of the shoe portion 1 completely connected to the web portion. As shown in FIG. 2, a point A on a wearer's foot 6 in the shoe portion 1 to exert force on the web portion 2 is generally close to and contacts with a joint between the shoe portion 1 and the web portion 2. That is, an area on each flipper to there a force is applied to swing the web portion almost concentrates at the front end of the shoe portion 1, also a place at where the wearer's toes 61 locate. In other words, a main area on the wearer's foot from where force is exerted on the flipper to swing the web portion is the toes at front end of the foot. Any reaction of the web portion 2 also acts on the toes. Since the toe joints are very weak areas on the foot and tend to become tightened and curled when the wearer tries to exert force from these areas and when these areas are subjected to force from the swung web portion 2, as shown in FIG. 3. This condition will not only cause sore and ache toes 61 but also ache and cramped calves. The swing of the web portion 2 with toes 61 also consumes more energy and prevents the swimmer or diver from swimming or diving for a prolonged time. It is therefore desirable to improve the conventional flipper structure.